Arale vs. Blue
! アラレ ブルー |Rōmaji title = Taiketsu! Arare Tai Burū |Literal title = Showdown! Arale vs Blue |Series = DB |Number = 57 |Saga = General Blue Saga |Manga = The Stolen Dragon Radar |Airdate = April 8, 1987 |English Airdate = October 24, 2002 |Previous = Strange Visitor |Next = The Land of Korin }} ! アラレ ブルー|''Taiketsu! Arare Tai Burū''|lit. "Showdown! Arale vs Blue"}} is the fifty-seventh episode of Dragon Ball and twelfth episode of the General Blue Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on April 8, 1987. Its original American airdate was October 24, 2002. Summary Goku and Arale Norimaki see a kind but inept mechanic named Senbei Norimaki for help with his broken Dragon Radar. He struggles with it, but his son Turbo Norimaki fixes it with his telekinetic powers and saves his father's reputation, but does not reveal it to his father and praises his father for fixing it, which Senbei quickly agrees to. Unfortunately for Goku, the Norimaki Family has received another visitor, General Blue, whom he discovers hiding in the fridge. General Blue has a plane to catch, but not before he settles an old score with Goku. He attempts to hold Arale hostage, although he quickly panics when Arale ends up licking the knife used to threaten her (which Senbei attempted to warn Blue against). Blue then fights Goku and uses his psychic abilities once more to paralyze Goku. As he prepares to finish him off by impaling Goku with a sharpened tree trunk, Arale shows up and fends Blue off with her Arale Kick. Arale then easily defeats Blue, launching him into the sky far away. Seeing that General Blue still had the Dragon Radar, Turbo Norimaki takes Senbei's plane apart to make a new Dragon Radar for Goku. General Blue finds a telephone booth and informs the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters that he has the Dragon Radar but has no idea where he is. Major Events *Arale sends General Blue flying away to an unknown location. *Turbo Norimaki creates a new Dragon Radar for Goku. *Goku leaves Penguin Village. Battles *Goku vs. General Blue *Arale vs. General Blue *Taro, Gala, Pagos, Charmy Yamada, Polly Buckets and Gyaosu vs. King Nikochan and King Nikochan's servant Appearances Characters Locations *Penguin Village Objects *Power Pole *Dragon Ball *Flying Nimbus *Dragon Radar Differences from the Manga *All the scenes involving the Penguin Village Police Force and the Nikos are exclusive to the anime. *The scene with Akane telling Tsukutsun about Goku as well as Taro being wiped out walking into the coffee pot is exclusive to the anime. *Goku telling Arale and the Gatchan about the Dragon Balls and Arale saying what she would wish for is exclusive to the anime. *Goku following the signal on the Dragon Radar into the Norimaki house while General Blue attempts to hide from them is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *When King Nikochan is firing at the Penguin Village Police, he has orange skin. *After playing "tag" with General Blue, Arale runs back to the group. When she gets back and says "I'm here", Midori Norimaki's lips move but no sound comes out. *Near the end of the episode, Goku tells Arale she should join the World Martial Arts Tournament next year. However, he has competed in the 21st tournament recently, so it would be 2 or more years until the 22nd World Tournament occurs. *Several of Shunsuke Kikuchi's music cues from Dr. Slump were recycled in this episode. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 57 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 57 (BD) pt-br:Arale Contra o General Blue fr:Dragon Ball épisode 057 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball